


Relax with me, Angel

by Pandakami



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale - free form, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Crowley - free form, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandakami/pseuds/Pandakami
Summary: ForSquigglyInkas part of the Ineffable Kinktober Event of the "Ineffable Temptations" discord.I really hope you like it! Happy Kinktober!





	Relax with me, Angel

It was a nice day. Since they move in together, miracling Crowley’s apartment on top of Aziraphale’s bookshop, all the days had been nice. That happened soon after Amageddon’t, much to the angel’s surprise, but it didn’t bother him at all. In fact, right know, he felt like the most bless creature in all Her Glory, as he sensed the energy changing upstairs.

A sweet and spicy smell came down to the bookshop as Aziraphale started to get ready to close, and a giddy shiver came down his spine. “Oh, you sweet wicked fiend” he murmured to himself, closing his eyes to savor that smell. His demon always known how to tempt him.

Upstairs, a demon was carefully lighting some candles around a tub big enough for three people. The candles were red and light blue, a little symbolism he likes to indulge every once in a while. Two glasses of wine were waiting in one of the ends of the tub, which was full of warm and bubbly water. A little hum came for his mouth and he let it be, not giving a damn about how non-demonical of him that would look. Besides, humming a piece of Beethoven wasn’t something so angelic per se, since the block was on Hell after all, now was it?

“What are you doing, dear?” Aziraphale asked, barely looking through the bathroom door, as if he didn’t already know what was happening inside there.

“Well…” Crowley said, velvet voice entering the angel’s ears like a promise, a smooth caress into Aziraphale’s desire. _Is he using his tempting voice on me? _The angel thought, both scandalized and highly aroused “I know just how much you like this kind of smelly, scenty thingies,” oh, but he love it too, more so when they share it, and that they both know, “and you’ve been so worry about all that auction mess, I thought you would enjoy a nice bath”

Captured in the smell, Aziraphale didn’t notice that Crowley was walking toward him, slowly, provocative and very much tempting away. Both ethereal and occult forces knew their powers didn’t work the same way on humans that on themselves, but they also know that, when they were a little bit too tired, their earthly parts took control, making it easier to be affected by it.

Aziraphale did had a rough week, trying very hard not to sell a group of books that someone -Satan, God and all in between knew why- claimed as them, demanding a public auction of some sort. Even though both of them were cutting off their miracles, as to live as low profile from their ex employers as possible, demonic and angelic interventions were made so the books remain in the bookshop. Because of this, now the angel had his shields almost out, and that only meant one thing: Crowley had his angel for him to do anything he wanted to, with a little help of his powers. And what Crowley crave most in all the universe was giving Aziraphale a good time, for him to be the reason that the angel felt the same way as he was eating a delectable crêpe in France.

The angel, lost in the scent of cinnamon and something sweet -_like cupcake? Had Crowley bought a cupcake bath-bomb?_\- was dragged back into consciousness by an tender intromission in his neck. “Nngh…”. Aziraphale let slide a weak moan throw his mouth, melting into Crowley’s arms while the demon kept kissing there, barely touching, just enough pressure to be acknowledged.

“Come on angel,” whispered Crowley, lips brushing seductively into the angel’s ear “you know you want it”. Even if he would receive a negative response, the demon was already disrobing Aziraphale piece by piece, reverent motions, showing how much he cared about the clothing his angel so eagerly protect throw the years. Crowley loved that about him, how Aziraphale worries about the most simple and earthly things. How much of his angelic heart was shown around the bookshelf just under them, keeping them rigid even now, far after 200 years. He loved the way that simple things made his angel who he really was: a humanity’s enthusiast, even if some of the things that ephemeral beings do scared them a little bit at times.

Crowley loved Aziraphale for that, but most important, for him, all chubby angles, soft spots and fluffy hair. All angelic Grace, contrasting with all his devilish wiles, thwarting him without even realize it. The angel made him a sappy demon and he was ok with that.

“Dear…” the angel sighed, and let the demon guided him towards the bathtub. He didn’t know when, but his shoes were nowhere near his feet, as well as his socks. Trousers were open and a pair of amber eyes were asking him to pull them off himself. Even if his own boxer said it otherwise, Crowley wasn’t looking, in the beginning, for sex with this, and he would be damn again if he would’ve led the angel felt that way. Aziraphale finished to undress himself with a thought and put a warm hand in Crowley’s cheek “You are so good to me, my love” he whispered and leaned over to a kiss. Soft, subtle and sweet, as most of his favorite deserts.

Breaking the tender touch carefully, the angel entered the tub with a satisfied hiss running throw his neck. “I know,” Crowley grinned at him, pleased at seeing the joy in his angel’s eye, “I made it just the way you like it. You just need to relax and enj—Angel” a sudden cold came into the demon’s skin, as his clothes were discarded with a thought.

“I’m only enjoying this with you here, my darling,”. Aziraphale was purring, now fully aware of the demon’s powers flowing over him and letting them guide him into a rather pleasant state of unconsciousness. He wasn’t, strictly speaking, being tempted if he was willing to participate in any of the activities this wily old serpent of his has to offer, “so, come on then, join me. You imagine this bath as long as it is because you wanted for the both of us, now didn’t you?”

Say whatever you wanted about how mortified is for someone to be that well known, Crowley fucking loved it. He basked in the light that Aziraphale emanated every time he said something that hit the spot right into his plans, making him reconnect with his snakey instinct. He could -and would, not doubt about it- live nourishing by the sole energy that Aziraphale expedited every time he knew he was being clever at guessing his own plans. “How can I say no to you, if you asked me so nicely?”

They were far gone from quibbling between them, so when Crowley positioned himself into the bathtub, he did so between Aziraphale’s legs, pressing his back fully into his angel’s front and resting his head on his right shoulder. A content sigh escaped from the two, while the angel put his arm around Crowley’s torso, gentle yet possessive.

“Mmmmh,” the angel hummed, both relaxed and undeniable aroused “how kind of you to went into so much trouble for this old angel” he whispered into Crowley’s ear, eyes close, letting the rich scent of the bath bomb and the demon fill him full. “and present me with the best snack of all Her Creation…” Aziraphale nipped there, where he was talking, teasing.

“Ngk—Angel…” the demon leaned into that bite, taking pleasure in the shiver running down his spine “S’pose you h-have to relax, ‘yknow?”. Even though his voice sounded reluctant, his hands were slowly caressing Aziraphale’s thighs. When the angel set a trace from his neck to his shoulder, he couldn’t stop the little push from his hips towards the angel’s lap, receiving an approbatory hum that vibrated from the nap of his neck downwards.

“But dear,” the angel talked to Crowley’s scapula, low and griddy, “I am not tense at all right now,”. With a swiftly maneuver, Aziraphale closed his legs together, moving the water around them just enough for some drops to leaked over the tub, forcing Crowley to sit fully into his lap, where a throbbing erection was eager to be taken care of, the sooner the better. “and you made yourself such a pretty cunt for me today,” one of the angel’s hands run up Crowley’s leg into his folds, wet and ready for him. The angel took himself in hand and teased the demon entrance with his velvet tip, gaining a whimper and another push for the demon’s hip, chasing more of that delicious contact.

“A-ah, y-you notice…” Crowley managed to say, trying not to sound needy and failing spectacularly “I-I know how m-much you like it when—” but his sentence was cut midway and replaced with a high pitched moan, as the angel thrust into him. “Ah fuck, angel—”

The water was now overflowing the bathtub, getting into the bathroom floor and walls, as Aziraphale started moving. “So good for me,” the angel growled, biting Crowley’s neck hard, making sure he was leaving a mark right there, “so sweet, so nice for me”.

“’M not ni -_fuck_\- nice” Crowley argued, not heat at all in his words, as he buried himself full into the angel’s lap, helping him in the tub border for leverage. The angel howled into his hair and wasn’t that something? He did it again when Aziraphale tried to argue back. “Not nice. Not sweet” the demon said, making his point with hard thrusts. “Wicked. Foul fiend. Naughty”

“Vicious, debauched beauty” Aziraphale counter, clasping his hands into either of Crowley’s hips, another part of his flesh that was developing bruises “Magnificent, splendid, clever being”.

They suddenly needed to see each other and, as they were reading each other’s mind, Aziraphale push Crowley up and the demon took a kick turn, changing the water level enough so there was almost all of it in the bathroom floor after that.

In no time they were one again, meeting each other with an obscene moan. “You feel so good in me, angel” the demon cried on Aziraphale’s lips before taking them into an urgent kiss. “So sinfully good” he added, kissing the angel’s jaw, ear, neck, as he kept taking Aziraphale over and over.

The angel wanted to tell Crowley how good he feels around him, but his orgasm was building fast and urgent on his lower belly. “Dear, I—”

“Come for me, my naughty angel,” whispered the demon right into his ear, velvet voice again, _tempting. _“You know you want to fill me up, and you know that is nothing in this world that I would like more that to be filled by y—” and then the hot seed of the angel was deep into him, lighting him up from inside, making him full. Aziraphale fucked him thorough his own orgasm, whimper his name breathlessly, but didn’t stop, keeping him hard and chasing now the demon’s release.

“Your turn, dearest” the angel purred, drunk in lust and his own ecstasy, thrusting harder still, demanding, clamming him. “Be a good demon for me and come”, he whispered, nuzzling the demon’s cheek. That tender gesture sent Crowley to his limit, shouting _angel _as he threw his head backwards.

Boneless, the demon looked for some support and rested his forehead into Aziraphale’s, chuckling a little. His hands were around his angel’s shoulders, just so that he couldn’t slip from his embrace.

“You always have the most amazing ideas, my love” said the angel, after a moment of peaceful silence “this is why I’ve always said that you are the clever of us two”.

“Flattered,” was all Crowley could manage to respond, still pretty much worked out in the most blissful way. “May I attempt to suggest another awesome idea and ask you to move us to the bed?” 

“My pleasure,” and, with a thought, both of them were under a fluffy duvet, dry and clean. Without any other word, they reach for each other and drift off into one of the most delightful naps both occult and ethereal being had ever have.


End file.
